Omnidroids
The Omnidroids are the secondary antagonists of Pixar's 6th full-length animated feature film The Incredibles. They are a series of powerful battle robots created by the supervillain Syndrome as part of his plan to destroy all superheroes. Biography ''The Incredibles'' In the film, Syndrome used his Omnidroids as a key element in his plan. First, the Omnidroids would be tested on various superheroes that could interfere with his plans, thus killing off a great number of his enemies. If a superhero managed to defeat an Omnidroid, Syndrome would modify it and make it more capable against its heroic opponents, and would then test its capabilities on the super that previously destroyed it. Syndrome especially wanted to make sure his robots could defeat Mr. Incredible, and he finally tried with the Omnidroid 08. Mr. Incredible managed to destroy it, thus resulting in Syndrome creating the prototype to his next robot - the Omnidroid 09. The Omnidroid 09 managed to defeat Mr. Incredible, but Syndrome stopped it to confront Mr. Incredible personally. After a series of events that eventually led to Mr. Incredible's capture, Syndrome released his final robot, the Omnidroid 10 (the 09 was its basis), on the nearby city of Metroville. His plan was to appear as a new superhero, "defeat" the robot and gain fame, so that he could later sell his inventions to allow everyone to become super, making the term "super" meaningless. Unfortunately, the robot was able to defeat Syndrome and knock him unconscious before attacking the city on its own. Mr. Incredible later arrived with his family and managed to defeat it. ''Incredibles 2'' Although the Omnidroids do not physically appear in the film, the Omnidroid 10 made a cameo appearance on an image displaying Frozone during the latter, Mr. Incredible, and Elastigirl's meeting with Winston Deavor. Models Omnidroid 01 The very first version of the Omnidroid. It terminated Universal Man, Psychwave, and Everseer. It was eventually destroyed by Macroburst. Omnidroid 02 The second version of the Omnidroid. It terminated Macroburst, Phylange, and Blazestone, then later on was destroyed by Downburst. Omnidroid 03 The third version of the Omnidroid. It terminated Downburst and was destroyed by Hyper Shock. Omnidroid 04 The fourth version of the Omnidroid. It terminated Hyper Shock, Apogee, Tradewind, Blitzerman, and Vectress. The superhero Gazerbeam destroyed it. A droid kind of like it is seen in level 7 "Nomanisan Island" of the videogame as a common enemy. Omnidroid 05 The fifth version of the Omnidroid. This version looks close to the final version and is just before the point where it can roll. It terminated Gazerbeam and Stormicide. It was destroyed by Gamma Jack. Omnidroid 06 The sixth version of the Omnidroid. It terminated Gamma Jack (due to EMP-proof electronics that it uses). This was the first model that had the ability to roll, and later models follow its design. Nobody knows if this one was destroyed or if it retired. Omnidroid 07 The seventh version of the Omnidroid. Its schematics were shown in the message sent to Mr. Incredible by Mirage. Nothing else is known about it except Syndrome, who must have kept the original schematics of the other Omnidroids, including this one. Omnidroid 08 The eighth version of the Omnidroid. Mirage mistakenly refers to it as the Omnidroid 9000, when in fact that version does not exist yet, it is the eighth version. It has five legs and a blue visored sensor cluster. It fought Mr. Incredible in a jungle during his mission. Mr. Incredible led it toward and tossed it into a lava pit, but this was ineffective. In order to destroy it, he ripped off its bottom sensor cluster and climbed into it. Making the droid beat itself up to try and get him out, only to weaken it to exhaustion. Mr. Incredible popped off its upper sensor cluster and lured it in to tear out its brainpan, felling the droid. Omnidroid 09 The ninth version of the Omnidroid. It is much larger than its predecessor, as well as more intelligent and very fast. It also has an orange eye. It was used to ambush Mr. Incredible as a part of Syndrome's personal vendetta. Its file says it "terminated" Mr. Incredible, though Syndrome actually dealt with Mr. Incredible himself. In reality, however, Mr. Incredible never actually died, as he faked his death using the skeleton of a superhero that the Omnidroid had previously slain. Omnidroid 10 The tenth and final version of the Omnidroid. It is identical to, but much larger than its predecessor, the 09. However, it also has a blue laser cannon and a red eye. It also has the ability to fly, but previous versions may have also had this ability. It was involved in operation Kronos, where Syndrome, believing that he was the only person left capable of defeating it, would do so by using his remote. With its high intelligence, the Omnidroid discovered that Syndrome was using a remote to control it, and immediately shot the remote off of his hand before knocking him unconscious. The Omnidroid then resumed its attack on the city. The controller was later obtained by members of the Mr. Incredible's family and Frozone, who used it to help defeat the Omnidroid. The Omnidroid was finally defeated when Mr. Incredible used its own claw with the thruster on it to rip out the brain, shutting it down. It fell into a lake and exploded, ending up with TERMINATED in the file after its destruction. Trivia *One of the Omnidroids makes a cameo appearance inside Andy's room in Toy Story 3. Navigation Category:Evil Creation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Minion Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genderless Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Strategic Category:Brutes Category:Legacy Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Giant Category:Wrathful Category:Enforcer Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Mute Category:Hostile Species Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Conspirators Category:Genocidal Category:Game Bosses Category:Supervillains Category:Terrorists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Amoral Category:Murderer